


Coming Home

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spontaneous sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Emily returns in "It Takes a Village" JJ has a hard time restraining herself. She doesn't want the team to know but it eventually comes out. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

This was it. The moment JJ had been anxiously awaiting for months, Emily was finally coming home. Ever since Ian Doyle had escaped, after nearly costing Emily her life, she had been living under a secret identity abroad. Simply abiding her time until the team caught up with Doyle and she could return to her rightful place in DC. Now Doyle's son had been abducted, drawing him out of hiding and in turn drawing Emily out as well. 

The last time JJ saw Emily was the night they said their goodbyes in Paris. JJ had been assigned as a sort of liaison to transition Emily into her new identity in France when things with Doyle had taken a turn for the worst. The staged death had been Hotch's idea. JJ didn't agree with lying to the team but knew it was the only way they could ensure their safety. She was not looking forward to the repercussions once the truth came out. JJ knew Emily's journey with the BAU had started out bumpy when she joined so shortly after Elle's departure. But in time the team had learned to trust Emily believing she would have never willingly do anything to hurt them. When she had gone after Doyle alone there was a certain upheaval but that had been months ago, before the funeral, before things became so complicated. 

JJ, on the other hand, had her own difficulties with Emily's departure from the BAU. Unbeknownst to the the rest of the team. the two women had been having an affair since Paris. Well as much of an affair as two people can have being in different countries with no physical or verbal contact. JJ remembered how they spent the entire flight talking and how it was so good to have Emily finally let her in, truly let her in to see what was going on beneath that cool, collected exterior. They had a lot more in common than either of them had ever previously thought. JJ had accidentally let Emily in on the covert operation she had been working on with the State Department and Emily offered insight as to how JJ could proceed with a particularly difficult situation. 

One thing lead to another and by the time they made it to their hotel in Paris, they couldn't deny their affections any longer. The sex had been amazing, easily best sex of JJ's life. Not like the boring vanilla intimacy she was used to with Will, but true, carnal passion. She felt needed, desired, wanted. The encounter had fanned a flame that had previously been dormant. After that night the women could scarcely communicate. They quickly adapted by learning the precarious art of sexting. To avoid detection they used code names and as many acronyms as the Internet could provide them. Emily joked and called it "Scrabble" because to anyone else their conversations just looked like a bunch of random letters and emoji. But they knew the real meanings and that was all that mattered. 

Now Emily was on her way home. JJ could hardly contain her excitement, she wanted so desperately to just throw caution to the wind and give Emily a proper welcome home in the nearest supply closet. As it were, there was a case at hand that would have to be attended to before anyone was getting laid. That didn't keep a girl's mind from wandering though. 

Hotch gathered the team in the conference room to prepare them for Emily's return. It was the moment JJ had been patiently awaited for more than half a year. She was equally as nervous as she was enthused, she could only hope Emily shared the same sinful lust after all this time apart. 

"Seven months ago, I made a decision that affected this team," Hotch began to explain. "As you all know, Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle.But the doctors were able to stabilize her."

He paused for a moment as the team took in the information. They looked perplexed but remained silent and waited for Hotch to continue. 

"And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda under a covert exfiltration. Her identity was strictly need-to-know, and she stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to for her security."

JJ breathed slowly and kept her best poker face. Hotch had no idea she and Emily had been in contact the whole time. He was taking full responsibility for the cover up to avoid her taking any backlash from the team. She felt bad for betraying his trust, but now was not the time for amends.

"She's alive?" Penelope was the first to break the silence. 

Morgan and Reid shot confused looks between each other. Hotch again insured that he had acted alone in the cover up and concluded than any issues were to be taken up with him directly. Before anyone had a chance to argue, Emily Prentiss appeared in the doorway alive and well.

JJ felt her heart quicken and her cheeks flush at the site of the beautiful brunette. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Emily and never let go.

"I'm so sorry," were the only words Emily could say. She took in the looks of shock, betrayal and relief. It would take time to mend the bonds she had broken, but there would be plenty of time to catch up with the team after Declan was safe. 

The team made a pass of hugs at Emily before diving head-long into the case, at her request. JJ couldn't help but notice Emily's hug had lingered just a little too long when they had embraced. The thought kept her hopeful that she hadn't been the only one who had been looking forward to that simple physical exchange all day. Upon leaving Garcia's office, the two women finally had a moment alone together and JJ was grateful for the momentary escape. 

"So you're actually back?" Emily asked, trying to continue their ruse as they moved out of earshot of Penelope. 

JJ understood the game and played along, "They've been looking for your replacement and Rossi called me."

As they rounded the corner they relaxed into real conversation. Emily's staged death hadn't been the only thing JJ had kept from the team upon returning. She had been sworn to secrecy about her mission in Afghanistan, which had made it a bit difficult to transition back into the BAU. However, no one had questioned her promotion to profiler nor truly asked for details about her time at the state department. For that she was grateful, one lie at a time. 

"How's Will with the long hours again?" Emily asked honestly. She had always felt okay being _the other woman_ seeing as she and JJ had only slept together once during their months of deceit. Somehow that seemed to make it acceptable. Now she was back in DC and Will was going to have to be discussed if she and JJ wanted to actually pursue a relationship. 

JJ paused and thought about how to reply. Truth was, Will had been rather upset when she took up her post at the BAU again. Although he was glad to have her home from over seas the long hours and travel with the BAU had proved detrimental on their already fragile relationship. She wasn't sure now was the right time to get into the details with Emily. To tell her that ever since Paris she had trouble being intimate with Will. That every time he had wanted to have sex it was Emily that JJ imagined. Or that every time JJ found herself longing to be touched, she had pleasured herself while looking at old pictures of the brunette. Or how when anyone hugged her or touched her in any way she desperately wished it had been Emily. It had been a long seven months to say the least. She decided the truth could wait and avoided the question with a simple, nondescript, "Long story."

Emily wasn't happy with the nonchalant response but knew now was not the time. She accepted JJ's hesitation and changed the subject. "So, how angry is the team?" Emily asked earnestly. 

"They're in shock," JJ rebutted. Truth be told the team was furious. They couldn't imagine why Hotch thought it had been in their best interest to put them through total hell over losing their friend and team member. They felt betrayed and it was not something they would soon be able to forget or forgive. JJ was glad Hotch had kept it under wraps that she too had been part of the ploy to fool them. She knew once that fact came to light there would be hell to pay, especially from Spencer who had spent ten weeks in a row bawling on JJ's couch after Emily's funeral. JJ finally stopped and looked at Emily, really, truly looked at her. She was simply stunning. JJ couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and remarked, "It is really good to see you."

There had never been another set of seven words that were so extremely understated. They both knew what JJ really meant and smiled. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and pulled her close. Just the simple contact sent JJ's pulse rocketing south. She wanted so badly to give Emily a welcome back romp but after the case there would be plenty of time for a proper greeting. But patience had never been her strong suit and she was burning with desire. 

She decided they had waited long enough. She interlaced her fingers with Emily's and pulled her into JJ's old office, which had recently been turned into a file room. JJ knew it was one of the few places in the BAU that was camera-free. As soon as the door shut behind them all professionalism was lost. Emily pulled her close and kissed her long and hard. Seven months of celibacy had proved to be far too long. They fought to undress each other in a fit of passion. Lips never parting, their hands wandered wildly up and down each other's bodies. A grope of a breast, a handful of ass, hands entangled in each other's hair. It was like two bumbling teenagers finally giving in to hormones in the backseat of a car on prom night. 

"God, baby. I want you so badly," Emily whispered, while trying to catch her breath.

"You have no idea," JJ replied, throwing files from her old couch and pushing Emily down on to it. She tore angrily at Emily's belt buckle. She hated that god damned off-centered belt buckle! Who in the hell who make such an inconvenient clothing item? It was like a fucking chastity belt! She finally won her battle and threw the belt across the room in triumph. She undid Emily's pants and ripped them down around her ankles, panties and all. 

JJ lowered herself between Emily's muscular thighs and went to work immediately. There was no time for foreplay. She knew what she wanted and she was going for the gold. Just the scent of Emily's arousal turned her on in unspeakable ways. JJ began to lap up Emily's wetness, taking time to suckle her engorged pearl. She slid two fingers in her mouth for lubrication and inserted them in Emily's tight opening. Emily writhed, grabbing a nearby pillow to stifle her increasingly loud moans. JJ pumped up and down with her fingers as her mouth worked over the rest of Emily's center. Emily entangled her hand in JJ's blonde mane and guided her head in the process. It only took a few minutes before Emily's body went tight. Her hand pulled at JJ's hair as her free one rubbed her own aching nipples. Her body rose off the couch like an actor in an old exorcism film before finally collapsing in a heap of exhaustion. 

They sat in silence catching their breaths. Emily, hand still in JJ's hair, used the leverage to raise the blonde to her lips. She thrust her tongue inside JJ's mouth in order to taste her own salty desire secondhand. She loved the way JJ tasted after coming up from fucking her. It was time for Emily to repay the favor. She pushed herself to her elbows, still kissing those pouty lips she was so very fond of. Again hands explored each other's bodies as Emily struggled to pull her pants back up and maneuver off the couch. She stood up and pushed JJ against her old desk. God, she had imagined screwing JJ on top of that desk for years. She turned JJ around and pressed her face down onto the smooth wood surface. 

Emily raised JJ's skirt and slipped her underwear to the side, inserting two fingers hastily. JJ was already wet with anticipation which allowed for a third to be added. Emily worked from behind as she used her free hand to cup one of JJ's bare breasts. She rolled JJ's erect nipple between thumb and forefinger, watching JJ squirm in delight. She forcefully thrust in and out of JJ, until she found the correct rhythm. Her efforts were rewarded by small gasps of, _God yes, Emily. Please, fuck me!_  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Penelope sat in her office compiling a list of all known female accomplices of Ian Doyle. She hummed as she worked, despite the dire urgency of the case she was overwhelmed with happiness. Why wouldn't she be? She had just been reunited with one of her best friends after spending the better part of the last year mourning her loss. Garcia had always been an optimist. The rest of the team was hurt and angry but Pen was simply relieved to have her friend safe at home. With JJ and Emily back the BAU felt like a family once again. 

She flitted from one screen to another typing furiously as she went. She swiveled in her chair and her eyes fell upon the security monitor. She froze, mouth gaping open. Turned out the use of JJ's office wasn't the only change to the room since JJ's departure. Ever since the BAU had begun storing confidential information in the room they had installed cameras for security purposes. Usually Garcia just monitored that no unauthorized personnel left with any sensitive information. However she was now getting an eye full of a lot more confidential information than she had hoped for. A knock on her door made her jump in her chair as she minimized the window as quickly as possible. 

"Oh sorry baby girl, didn't mean to startle you," Derek said as he entered the office. He took one look at Garcia's scarlet face and raised an eyebrow. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"I umm, nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Garcia lied, trying to regain composure. She was a horrible liar in general but Derek could especially read her like a book. She knew it was no use to try and hide what she had just witnessed. "I just saw something a little, ummm.... shocking."

"Oh?" Derek asked bemused, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

"Ummm, Derek how mad are you at Emily?" Garcia asked hurridley. 

Derek frowned. He had been the one holding Emily when she flat lined in the warehouse. He had rode with her to the hospital int he ambulance once they had shocked a heart beat back into her. He had been the one to beg her to keep fighting. He had spent the past seven months thinking she had died in vain. He was heart broken. He loved Emily like a sister, he looked up to her and he regretted the fact he hadn't been able to save her. now she had reappeared safe and sound and he was having a hard time dealing with his emotions. Of course he was happy she was alive but like everyone else he felt betrayed. 

"I'm pisssed, but I understand why they did what they did. But why do I think you're about to add fuel to the fire?" Derek asked skeptically. 

"Well umm, maybe I should just _show_ you," Garcia admitted as she blushed at even the thought of telling Derek what she had witnessed. 

He nodded and she pulled up the security feed again. Emily and JJ were going at it on top of the desk. JJ laying flat on her back with legs propped up around Emily's shoulders as Emily knelt on the ground eating her out. 

"Is that...." Derek trailed off, already knowing the answer. There were only three women of the BAU, only two blondes and Garcia was sitting in the room with him. Derek stormed out of the office before Garcia had time to stop him. She picked up and ran after him, trying to prevent the coming storm. Unfortunately she had chosen to wear a pair of pink heels which made it incredible hard to keep up. 

Derek banged on the office door as more of an announcement than a request to enter. He flung open the to find Emily two thighs deep into JJ's skirt. JJ's eyes widened in horror. Emily came up for air, wiping her upper lip nonchalantly. She stood up calmly, picking up her shirt from the floor and slipping it back on without worrying about her bra. JJ took her lead and followed suit. Penelope reached the door about the time JJ was buttoning up her top. 

"What the fuck?!" Derek exclaimed angrily. 

"What? I figured you of all people would have seen two women having sex before," Emily replied sarcastically, as she smoothed her top. She protectively wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her close, nuzzling the blonde's neck. JJ was either too shocked to pull away or simply didn't care at this point. 

"How long has this been going on?" Derek asked, ignoring the display of affection. "I mean, what about Will?!"

"Actually," JJ chimed in, to Emily's surprise. "I left him a month ago...."

"WHAT!?" The other three exclaimed in unison. 

"Umm, yeah. I just didn't bring it up because I didn't want to have to explain why," JJ stated as if that explained everything. 

"...Which is?" Emily lead, trying to get a confession out of JJ. She was absolutely floored by the news. With Will out of the way they could actually attempt an honest, open relationship. 

"Well, turned out we were just at different points in our lives. In our careers. It just wasn't in our best interest to stay together. Henry has actually been doing really well with the transition," JJ shrugged, not being able to lie. 

"Jayje, I had no idea," Emily replied as if they were the only two in the room. She pulled JJ close and kissed her before remembering they had an audience still.

"Well you're just full of surprised tonight!" Garcia finally broke the silence. "And although all of this is super exciting, albeit shocking, I have that list of suspects and Hotch is waiting for everyone in the conference room."

Suddenly everyone remembered they were working against time to locate and save Declan Doyle. In the midst of passion JJ and Emily had momentarily forgotten what was most important. Derek nodded and left the two women alone as he headed towards the conference room with Garcia. 

"Well, that could have gone a bit better," JJ admitted as she struggled to get her bra out from behind a stack of boxes in the far corner of the room. 

"I don't know, I think getting you to come twice before being interrupted was quite a feat!" Emily joked as she clasped her bra and put her shirt back on properly. 

"You knew what I meant," JJ said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Of course I did, but I can't pass up a chance to see you blush," Emily replied. She pulled JJ in for one last kiss as they smoothed each other's hair and gave each other a final once over. "Don't you worry, as soon as Declan is safe I have plans to make up for the last seven months. Preferably, somewhere a little more private?"

"You've got it, Agent Prentiss. As soon as we wrap this up you're all mine," JJ growled, as she bit her lip eagerly. "Did I mention how happy I am to see you?"

"Umm, maybe just once or twice," Emily grinned. She took JJ by the hand and pulled her back into the office. Their lips met and for the first time that evening the kiss was purely passionate, eased of all sexual tension. JJ relaxed into the kiss and moaned slightly into Emily's curious lips. Emily felt her pulse quicken and huffed that they didn't have the time to finish what they had started. She wanted nothing more than to take Jennifer in every possible position until she was good and spent. There would be time, she reminded herself. Now that she was home they could finally be together, no more sneaking around. Although, she sort of enjoyed the excitement of screwing around at work. The added danger aroused her further, she shook her head and snapped back to reality. She had seven months of pent up fantasies to enact with her partner, but for now they had to find Declan. Just like that, she turned her game face back on and focused on the case at hand as they entered the conference room to join the rest of the team. 


End file.
